


Wash Up

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, porn battle challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen knows that she's using him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle prompt "in the SUV".

They said they were out getting it washed and waxed. The previous day, Owen had spilled an entire can of some energy drink on the bonnet, and it had eaten into Ianto's wax job, and the look he had got when they'd come back from the field had made him fear for his life when the coffee was set in front of him. His instincts had been proven right when, after eyeing the steaming cup, he'd stuttered out an offer to go get the car professionally cleaned, and Ianto had whisked the coffee off his desk, simply saying, "You don't want that. I'll get you a fresh one."

Jack had handed over the keys with a wry smile that either said, 'Smart move escaping the laxative coffee,' or 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Perhaps both.

Anyway. Right. The car was sliding down the automated rollers, and the brushes were swiping the sides. Waves of foam rolled down the windows and Suzie's hand was in his pants, her fingers sinfully working his foreskin, her mouth attached to his in a manner that made him wonder just how many different simultaneous directions she could turn her spine. He had his hands under her shirt, but he had to pull back when she lowered her mouth to his crotch, her free hand twisting the undone seatbelt around and around her wrist as if she wanted to anchor herself there. The buckle finally stopped her, and he watched, a little fascinated, as her fingers asphyxiated into pink and then red while her tongue worked his cock, woah, tongue and a little teeth.

He wasn't sure just when he came, because both of his hands were wrapped in Suzie's hair when the car came out of the wash, and the steering wheel, which had recently been straight, was at an angle. As soon as the car left the conveyor, it began to listlessly roll to the left sharply, and Owen had to tug his hands back out of Suzie's hair just as she swallowed around his cock, the back of her tongue laving the side in a way that made him wonder if she was also part cat.

The cat thing was a little creepy.

"Park it," she said when she came up for air, and then he was skidding the SUV into the spot farthest from the wash, farthest from anyone, and hiking up her skirt as she laid back against the bucket seat, pulling the recline lever. He crawled into the foot space, thinking that all this could have been easier it they would just move to the backseat, but when Suzie was in the mood, delaying was not a wise option.

He didn't even bother pulling down her knickers, just yanked with two fingers, pulling them aside from her crotch and burying his nose in it, smelling the wetness of her, soft curls brushing his chin when he lapped at her clit, tongue delving into her off and on, his other hand pressing and rubbing wherever his mouth wasn't at the moment. Suzie reached back with one arm and grabbed the headrest, her other petting him, purring, saying things like "oh god, slow down, no, wait, yeah, yeah there, oh Jesus, no. Oh right there, pet." One of her feet flipped over his shoulder and propped itself up on the dashboard.

He brought her off with his fingers, his tongue lazy, tip of it swirling about her clit, mouth clipping the labia in little grabs –he didn't like teeth nearly as much as she did—before pressing a few insincere kisses against her thighs and crawling back to his side of the front.

"So, this thing we're doing," he said as they pulled out and away from the wash, clothing replaced, sitting side by side, buckled up, back windows down to air out the smell. If there was an odour, Jack would say something about it, and then they'd have to deny it, and Tosh would make moon eyes at them, and Ianto would hose the interior down in industrial air freshener, and Jesus, what a bother all that would be.

Suzie glanced away from him, out the window, her fingernails in her mouth. How there even were fingernails to bite anymore was beyond him. "What thing?"

He rolled his eyes. "This thing in which we find excuses to shag in the SUV. I can't keep offering to wash and detail the car."

Suzie shrugged and settled further back into her seat. "Then don't."

Owen watched her as they made their way back to the Hub, furtive glances that she had to know that he was making. He was more bloody obvious than some teenaged girl, for god's sake. Not, in, well, in a romantic way, but fuck, Suzie was hot and cold. One minute she'd got her fingers in his arse, and the next she was dousing him with a fire extinguisher. Not metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Torchwood has other cars," Suzie told him, her mouth quirking in a grin when she turned away from the window, one of her bitten down hands reaching for his on the gear shift. "We never use them. I'm sure they're all filthy."

Owen laughed, but it wasn't very confident; not even he was fooled.

END


End file.
